It is well known to provide a temperature controlled display case such as a refrigerator, freezer, refrigerated merchandiser, refrigerated display case, etc., that may be used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. For example, it is known to provide refrigerated display cases or merchandisers having an air circulation or distribution system for distributing air chilled by a cooling element throughout a display space within the case or merchandiser to maintain products at a desired temperature. However, such known air distribution systems in refrigerated display cases and merchandisers tend to result in uneven air distribution and varying temperatures for the products stored within the case. A temperature-controlled case having an improved air distribution system is provided.